Advertising on the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW) has become a large source of revenue for companies. A subset of such Internet advertising includes embedding advertising, such as links to other document or content locations, in one or more web pages. The links may include one or more uniform resource locators or URLs. Partners in such joint advertising programs, such as businesses, may bid for the right to have links to one or more of their content locations included in such advertisements. If a visitor to a respective web page that includes such advertising activates one or more of these links, he or she is directed to the advertising partner's web page. When this occurs the advertising partner may be billed.
An obvious prerequisite for a partner to participate in such joint advertising programs is having one or more web pages which interested users may visit. Unfortunately, many potential partners do not currently have a web page available for this purpose. There is an need, therefore, for improved enrollment or registration in such joint advertising programs to allow partners who do not currently have a web-page to participate.